MIMO systems are often used to improve wireless communication performance between one or more devices. In a MIMO communication system, a first communication device, such as a user equipment (UE) may have more than one antenna (e.g., 2, 4, 8, etc.) for communicating with a second communication device, such as a base station. The second communication device may also be equipped with more than one antenna. The first and the second communication devices may utilize several of their respective antennas simultaneously to facilitate MIMO communications. In massive MIMO (M-MIMO), the first and/or second communication device has a large number of antennas (e.g., 100).
Full-duplex communications between the two communication devices includes concurrent communications from the first communication device to the second communication device, and vice-versa. To enhance operating bandwidth during full-duplex communications, each transmitter and receiver may use the same, or overlapping frequency bands, while involved in such active communications. As a result, a communication device may couple its own transmitted signals while attempting to receive communications from the other device. This self-coupling may result in decreased communication performance.